Akrenos
Achrenos (pronounced "Ak-ren-no-s") is an enigmatic mahjarrat of which little is currently known of, as little has been revealed. He is a character created and played by Raltin Avarr. History, Pre-Sixth Age Second Age Achrenos was born on Freneskae very shortly before the mahjarrat arrived on Gielinor Naturally, this meant he was born into the service of Icthlarin, and followed his mother's example in serving the god, though his father was already killed previous to his mother's arrival on Gielinor in the many wars on the mahjarrat home world. As he grew up, he was learned in the ways of his race by his mother and the other mahjarrat who would interact with him. His mother was killed in the fighting against Zaros while aiding Icthlarin and he was parentless, and with a grudge against the empty lord. Abeit his grudge, when the mahjarrat joined Zaros and left Icthlarin, he followed their example so as to survive, as they would have likely turned and slaughtered him if he had not. He kept his dislike for the god quiet, and knew better than to think of revenge against Zaros, and instead served quietly and without drawing attention to himself; following orders to kill others for the god. He did so until the rise of Zamorak, where the general plotted to kill his master. Achrenos however, was doubtful of Zamorak's success and instead stayed out of the main events of his uprising, but instead preformed actions that made him appear still loyal to Zaros but not bring him in direct conflict with Zamorak, for he feared Zaros's wrath should he had declared himself to Zamorak if the general failed. Due to his actions, many mahjarrat were unsure of where Achrenos's loyalties laid, but did little to question it as there were more important matters at hand for both sides of the conflict. Third Age After Zamorak eventually defeated Zaros, Achrenos was able to view his past actions as ones that gave him an advantage. He knew that with his loyalties not being directed to either god, he was able to influence both to his desires if he remained careful and planned his actions thoroughly. Even though he became a mix of both pantheons; Achrenos was pleased that Zaros had been killed by Zamorak; giving him pleasure that his mother was avenged, and to this day his loyalties lean just ever so slightly towards the Zamorakians than the Zarosians. He managed to keep within neutral views of other mahjarrat by following one rule: never act against another of his kind. He may have served both factions but never worked against another mahjarrat directly or in any way that could be observed, instead focusing his efforts on simply aiding his currently aligned faction by preforming deeds that did not bring him into conflict with others of his kind. This kept him out of the anger of other mahjarrat, even though he was thought to be a snake he was still useful to both sides, and with other mahjarrat not having anything personal in particular against him he was able to keep out of being a rejuvination sacrifice candidate most of the time. For the majority of the Third Age, he actively aided the forces of the Zamorakian mahjarrat, but quietly helped others from the Zarosian side survive. He stayed in obscurity and harrassed the forces of Saradomin for the Zamorakians, his natural talent at deception and plotting making him a silent yet serious threat. Fourth Age After the banishment of gods from Gielinor at the hands of Guthix, Achrenos was able to take further advantage of his secrecy and division in faction. He worked with both sides and gained further allies, though with the lessening of the power of the Zarosian mahjarrat that had increased since the Third Age he interacted with the Zarosians less and less. His continued help towards the Zamorakians wedged some bitterness in between him and the remaining Zarosian mahjarrat, but he was able to maintain relationships. Through the inactivity of the mahjarrat in the Fourth Age, he was able to devote most of his efforts towards the aquisition of power for himself, and grew stronger as he aged and honed his skills. Fifth Age The Fifth Age was very similar for him in comparison to the Fourth, but there were some important differences. With the events that took place which brought Zaros close to returning, Achrenos was once more fearful for his safety should the god discover his interactions with the Zamorakians. He ceased his soliciting with the Zamorakians and once more began to more closely work with the Zarosians. Though he continued his pursuits for gaining power for himself, and by the end of the Fifth age he was 7,369 years old, having become very strong as an individual of his race. History, Sixth Age Beginning of the Sixth Achrenos remains a more active servant of Zaros, but remains very careful should the god discover his past in aiding the Zamorakians, and is prepared to officially declare his support for the Zamorakians and defect to their side should the god discover his past actions and be less than friendly towards him. Appearance Achrenos is a mahjarrat that is somewhat large when he is in his true form, being big and tall like Zemouregal, his skin is also dark like Bilrach's but not as dark as Sliske's current appearance. Achrenos wears robes most often than not, but changes into armor whenever it suits him. As a mahjarrat, he is able to change his form as he pleases, and his reputation as a deciever of other races was earned by that; as he constantly wormed his way into enemy ranks by concealing his true nature. Personality Achrenos is a mahjarrat who likes to look after his own self-gain, like many of his race. He is entirely interested in the pursuit of power and knowledge, but his careful nature and thousands of years of experience make him a very tricky individual; as someone who is working with him may not be able to tell his true intentions. As an individual, he is more interested in his pursuit of knowledge than engaging in conflict, and is not one to go about senselessly killing: so to say, he is not a mahjarrat who would just go randomly hanging around in bars all the time... in fact, he hates bars, and the general public as well. His very guarded personality makes him a tough person to get to know, combined with his secretive and inactive ways he is a very hard person to guess on. His plans are often elaborate and confusing, befitting his years of experience and tactical thinking; when he makes a plan he almost always goes the distance. His nature makes him uncaring for the well-being of others, as he views other people more as tools than as aquantances. Should someone he know die, his reaction is more along the lines of losing a useful item than a person. It would take an incredible amount of personal interaction with him to actually get him to care for someone as an individual rather than think of them as an implement for his plans. Abilities Summary Achrenos is a mahjarrat that chooses to use both magic and melee, and is readily adept at both. He is a very strong spellcaster as he has worked on the art of magic for his entire life. He is physically powerful and could cleave many who are unprotected in half with a strike of his chosen weapon. However, Achrenos is not an individual who likes to take part in conflict very often, preferring methods like subterfuge, and tends to work towards his own goals of power aquisition. Magic Achrenos is a masterful spellcaster when it comes to most schools, but like other mahjarrat he has literally no knowledge in Lunar Spells. Like all mahjarrat, he is able to fade in and out of the Shadow Realm and can manipulate minds, as well as teleport short and large distances. Physical His body is very strong, weaker metals such as bronze or iron break when they hit his frame. He further protects his body by wearing armor. His favorite melee weapons are swords, usually large one-hand or two-hands. Curses He is adept in Zarosian curses, and can turn enemy attacks back upon the attackers, while sapping enemy strengths and bolstering his own, sometimes even stealing the health of opponents. Other Information *None. Trivia *This character is one that Raltin had intended to make for some time, having had the idea for the character since mid 2013, but postponed creation due to many factors that put him off of it; primarily the overuse of the race in roleplay in general. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male